List of Old Earth Countries
This is a brief list of the countries, nations and empires of Old Earth, a bit of their history and their general geography. 'The National Republic of Anhur (NRA)' The National Republic of Anhur, or simply Anhuria (pronounced Anh-uria), was one of the most prominent world powers in the old world. More of an empire than a republic, the NRA controlled what is now North America, Canada (which at the time were both considered part of North Mercia) and Alaska, with colonies in the Carribean Islands and the Pacific. The NRA was formed nearly three centuries prior to the start of the Great Revolution, when people of the small North Mercian country of Anhur, embarked on a ten year war with their neighbors for control of the continent. Utilizing grounbreaking tactics and military technology, the Anhurians conquered the entirety of North Mercia, and declared the People's Empire of Anhuria. The so called "People's Empire" lasted for only half a century, long enough for it to cultivate colonies in the Pacific and Carribean islands, before being overthrown by the people themselves, who in turn declared the National Republic of Anhur, and pushed for more democratic reforms to the old, monarchical ways. The People of Anhuria commonly spoke two languages. The first, Anhurian, was a carryover from their original nation and was commonly used when speaking to other Anhurians or during formal occasions. The other, Mercian (basically english), was the basic language spoken by all peoples of the continent and was constantly used in interactions with peoples of other nations and on all informal occasions. Anhurians rarely spoke Anhurian to non-Anhurians, and usually only did so to utter insults or during bouts of intense anger. The NRA was all but destroyed during the Great Revolution due to Directorate mandated reforms during KMD occupation and from the massive amount of civilain casualties inflicted on the Anhurian populace during the heavy fighting across the continent in the early years of the war. 'The Kingdom of Vulbaria' The Kingdom of Vulbaria was a small, independent island nation that occupied what is now the British Isles. While still a modern nation, poltically the Vulbarians were considered to be underdeveloped by the rest of the world, as they remained stringently attached to their old monarchy, which esposed an extremely class based society. While not a member of the Europan Federation, the Vulbarians maintained close ties to their neighbors across the sea through multiple alliances and trade treaties. During the early days of KMD's invasion of Europa, the Vulbarians sent the bulk of their armed forces to fight on the frontlines, leaving only civilain home guard divisions and a few companies of the Royal Guard to protect the homeland. Vulbaria's troops were slaughtered alongside the Europan forces during the Directorate's Eastern Blitz, leaving the homeland practically defensless. Following the nuclear strikes of the Firestorm Offensive, Vulbaria was selected for occupation by Directorate High Command to act as a staging area for foreign operations. Directorate troops had never set foot upon Vulbarian soil before the strikes, so the nation was spared a direct hit and remained relatively intact and clean of radiation. Despite the loss of the majority of its armed forces, Vulbaria still possessed enough hardened defense installations and home guard forces to present a difficult challenge to the Directorate's few remaining army groups. Lacking sufficent manpower and resources for a prolonged operation, the ZZ battalion commander known only as the Colonel, made the decision to annhilate Vulbaria's population in it's entirety. This mass extermination was carried out with support from Directorate High Command under the moniker of Operation: Crimson Storm. Per plan the Colonel's battalion penetrated Vulbarian airspace and began saturation bombardment of all major population centers, followed up by virus bombings consisting primarily of the Red Matter Strain. Vulbarian defenses had been constructed with physical defense in mind, they were not prepared for a biological attack. The majority of Vulbaria's population was wiped out in an instant, the cities cleared out within but a few hours. The Colonel's battalion immediately moved to mop-up operations, dispatching multiple divisions of Skeelcroten to hunt down and eliminate any remaining pockets of resistance on the island. By dawn the next day, not a single native soul remained alive on Vulbarian soil and the nation ceased to exist. Vulbaria as a nation was no more, but many foreign living Vulbarians survived in Arbat as well as pockets of Vulbarian soldiers left over from the eastern blitz. After the war, these few survivors made their way back to their old homeland and resettled it. However, cut off from the rest of adult civilization after the war, they slowly regressed back into a state of medieval savagry and remained in such a state for several centuries to come until adult explorers from Anhuria, years after the Reclaimation war, happened upon the island and brought the Vulbarians back into the fold. 'The Confederated States of South Mercia (CSSM)' 'The Europan Federation' 'The Pan-Pacific Trade Association' An amalgamation of Pacific Island nations and minor Asian Island nations such as what would become Malayasia, Hawaii and Indonesia, created out of necessity as a result of their isolated nature. The PPT Association was dedicated towards resource sharing and mutual assistance in the islands and was for all intensive purposes, a confederated government with a democratically elected political and economic council ruling over the island chains. At the heart of the Association was the island nation of Austerlan, what would eventually become Austrialia. Being the largest the island nations, Austerlan was the seat of government and primary center for trade and manufucturing in the PPT. The PPT Association itself was a very loose government, which made a great deal of its money off of tourism, the exportation of luxury goods and shipping agreements with larger nations. As a result, it had a very small military presence, which in reality was more like a police force than an actual army. This led to the Association having very little geopolitical power and it was often sidelined by the affairs of the two giants that stradled it's territories, Anhuria to the east and Arbato-Kiev to the west. During the Great Revolution, the Directorate was quick to invade and subjugate the island chains during the early days of the war in order to achieve naval control of the Pacfic Ocean. For the majority of the war, the island territories were used by the Directorate as a buffer zone against naval attack from Arbato-Kiev, while simultaneously acting as a staging center for offensive operations in the west. The islands were insignificant in the grand scheme of the war and as a result were spared direct hits from the nuclear strikes, however the fallout that came afterwards decimated the enviroments of many of the islands and forced inhabitants to emigrate deeper into Directorate territory. The KMD eventually withdrew its forces at the end of the war to reinforce the final defensive perimeter around Anhurgrad, leaving the islanders to their own devices. After the Directorate's defeat at the end of the war, many of the islanders emigrated to the Anhurian homeland, since it was one of the few places untouched by nuclear fallout. These immigrants were inevitably slaughtered by the New Directorate during the 2nd Revolution. However, a good deal of the islanders remained in the pacific and survived the purges of the 2nd revolution. Due to their isolation from the rest of the world however, they slowly regressed back into a pre-technological state and over the centuries, their histories of the old age fragmented until all memory of the Great Revolution was lost. 'The Arbato-Kievan Empire' A massive empire spanning the width of what would become Eurasia, the Arbato-Kievan Empire was a dual monarchy created by the joining of the Kingdom of Arbat and the Principality of Kiev in the area that would become Russia. After joining their nations, the dual monarchy carved out a huge swathe of territory to add to their empire (this included what would become Kazakhstan, Mongolia and the northern territories of China). The Empire was a massive, if somewhat dated, military power, that like the Anhurian Republic across the sea, dominated the surrounding nations in political and economic affairs, essentially gaining total geopolitical control of the Asian continent. Out of all the nations on Earth, the Empire presented the largest source of opposition to the Directorate during the Great Revolution. After the fall of the NRA, the Empire took on the responsibility of directly opposing the KMD in its occupation of Mercia. In this regard they were largely unsuccessful, however, thanks to the numerical superiority of their population, they were able to hold off the Directorate's advance up until the nuclear strikes. During the barrage, the Empire comprised the bulk of the remaining adult territories on Earth and after the strikes and ensuing civil war, the remnants of the Empire's government became the leaders of the 2nd Coalition against the Directorate. The Arbato-Kievan Empire was one of the only nations to survive in some regard after the end of the Revolution, with the bulk of it's surviving populations and government moving to the Mercian continent after the war. The remnants of the Empire were wiped out by the New Directorate during the 2nd Revolution. 'The Teutonic Confederation' 'The Norte Efrikan Union' The Norte Efrikan Union was a coalition of various states comprising the continental area of Norte Efrika (North Africa), what would become the Arabian Peninsula and the Middle East. Considered a singular country, the Union was well known for it's ethnic diversity and diverse cultural traditions. While not a heavily industrialized nation, the Union held the majority of the world's oil supplies and as a result, was an economic powerhouse with massive geopolitical control over world affairs. The Union maintained it's own defense forces for practicality's sake, but refrained from developing an army, relying more on it's economic power to prevent invasions and wars with other nations. This turned out to be it's downfall, as the technologically superior Directorate, having moved on to more advanced forms of fuel than oil, had no inhibitions with invading the Union. During the Revolution, almost all the countries of the world committed troops to the Efrikan front to prevent the KMD from dominating the world's oil supplies, which helped prolong the country's defeat. Efrika was one of the countries hit hardest by the nuclear barrage, due to the massive concentration of Directorate forces within it's national boundaries. What remained of the country after the barrage, dried up and died over the course of the rest of the war.